RGE-G2100 Clanche
The 'RGE-G2100 Clanche ' is a limited production mobile suit featured in the third generation of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Its known pilots include Jonathan Gistab, Derek Jackrow and Shanalua Mullen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGE-G2100 Clanche is a next generation limited production mobile suit developed from the RGE-G2000X Prototype Clanche. It uses a simplified version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal's transformation mechanism that is fully automated and supported by a dedicated OS."Clanche" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.28, Bandai, (2012) Just like the Gundam AGE-2, the Clanche is designed as a high speed combat unit, able to transform into Flight Mode which has a greater flight speed than its MS mode. It has higher mobility compared to the RGE-G1500 Adele Mk-II which was developed around the same time, but is less versatile as its Flight Mode restricted the weapons it could carry. Furthermore, many pilots are reluctant to pilot the Clanche as it requires a certain degree of training for proper use of each form. Thus, it was produced in limited numbers compared to the Adele Mk-II. It is armed with a DODS rifle, three beam sabers, two beam vulcans, and a shield. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a sword-like beam weapon that can easily cut through most mobile suits. A beam saber can be emitted directly from each of Clanche's wrists, while another handheld beam saber is stored in the shield. ;*Beam Vulcan :A pair of head-mounted beam weapons, they have a high rate of fire but little power and are generally ineffective against advanced Vagan mobile suits. However, they are ideal for shooting down lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*DODS Rifle :The DODS Rifle is the standard ranged combat weapon for most Federation mobile suits. The Clanche's DODS Rifle is a mass produced version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal's Hyper DODS Rifle. ;*Shield :The Clanche's basic defensive armament, it is usually mounted on the left forearm. It can defend against both beam and physical attacks. History The Clanche is a production version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal and one of the Earth Federation's most advanced frontline mobile suits in A.G.164. During Vagan's full-scale invasion of Earth, the Abis Team that consisted of four Clanche units piloted by Jonathan, Shanalua, David, and Odeck, and led by Seric Abis in the RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom are one of several MS squads deployed during the attack on Olivernotes. During the battle, David was killed when his unit was destroyed by Vagan forces. The Clanche also appeared in many major battles such as at Rostroulan and Luna Base. There also exists a variant developed for the reconnaissance role.Ukyo Kodachi, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (4) "Mars Contact" novel, Kadokawa Shoten, September 1, 2012 . ISBN 978-4-04-100397-8. Variants ;*RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom Picture Gallery 1335704219605.jpg 1339941203910.jpg Clanche Beam Vulkan.jpg|Beam Vulcans in Action AGE La gramis Fight 1.jpg Clanche Gun.jpg Clanche Moon.jpg Clanche saber.jpg Clanche saber 2.jpg blackclanche.jpg RGE-G2100 Clanche.png 7756756CCG.jpg Clanche Cardass.jpg Img clanche.jpg Gunpla Hg-clanche-box-art.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-G2100 Clanche (2012): box art Trivia * The Clanche's transformation mechanism resembles the SVMS-01 Union Flag and its variants in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. * The concept design of the Clanche is very similar to the RGZ-95 ReZEL in the photo novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, as both are limited/mass-produced transformable mobile suits of the Gundam AGE-2 Normal and the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, respectively. Also, both mobile suits have customized commander units. References 678576CH45.jpg 6656CC3.png Clanche and Clanche Custom Lineart.png External links *RGE-G2100 Clanche on MAHQ.net *RGE-G2100 Clanche on Gundam AGE Offcial Site (Jap)